How Can I Plan on Forever?
by nightsummer
Summary: Harry knows Draco loves him...but does Draco know it? oneshot.


_How Can I Plan on Forever?_

"Excuse me?" Draco asked faintly, disbelief coloring his voice.

"Are you deaf, Draco? I dared you to go ask Potter to dance." Blaise smirked at him. All Draco could think was what a bloody bastard his so-called best friend was.

"I can't do that! You know bloody well-" He abruptly realized he was raising his voice in the middle of the Great Hall. Luckily no on had noticed, since they were all too busy dancing. He continued in a whisper. "You know bloody well that I wouldn't be able to restrain myself from…well you know, from jumping him if we were standing that close." He glared at Blaise. He did want to dance with Potter, after all the guy was fucking hot and he thought he was sexy but he was fairly sure Potter didn't feel the same. "Not to mention if I ever got that close to him the Weasel would kill me. Literally!"

"Oh come on. You know Harry wouldn't let him do that. He's too nice." Blaise rolled his eyes. "You're always the aggressive one. He never picks fights or gets angry. He might even say yes, once he's sure you aren't trying to assassinate him or anything."

"Fine, but I end up in the Hospital Wing because of this, you are paying. When I said I'd do any dare you said, I didn't mean this!" Draco stalked off across the dance floor, stepping angrily over the annoying blue and white balloons that the teachers had used to decorate the Hall with for the stupid Under the Sea dance. _Honestly_, Draco thought, _could you get any more corny? I bet every school in the world has had one of these dumb things._

He slowed down once he neared the place where Potter was standing with the rest of the Golden Trio. He would never admit it out loud, but he was nervous. He knew Potter would turn him down…

"Malfoy. What do you want?" Weasley stepped between him and Potter, who was standing calmly behind him with Granger looking bored.

"I want to talk to Potter." He sneered. "I'm so touched that you cared enough to ask." His lip curled up and he glared.

"You little bastard-" Weasley began, but Potter shoved him out of the way and Granger grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Come on Ron, he hasn't done anything to you. _Yet._" He muttered underneath his breath. "What do you want with me Malfoy?"

Draco bowed mockingly. "Would you care to dance?" His mouth twitched when he saw Ron's face go from an irritated pink to mottled purple in rage and Granger had to lean back a little to use her weight to keep him from attacking Draco.

Harry stared. Draco couldn't help but notice how when he clenched his fists all the muscles in his tanned arm became clearly defined, and how his green eyes glinted with something he couldn't understand. Harry didn't say anything for a moment, then his eyes started to sparkle. Then he began to laugh. And laugh, and laugh, and laugh. Draco raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at him. Then his mouth started to twitch some more so he had to look away before he started to laugh as well. It was, after all, rather random that he was asking his rival to dance. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Granger staring strangely at him. Then her mouth curved up into a smirk that rivaled his own, which surprised him enough that he forgot his urge to laugh. She stepped forward, holding Weasley back with one surprisingly strong arm.

"Harry you might as well. Remember that time Ron said he would start trying to get better grades the day you and Malfoy danced the tango together? Well, this is close enough." Granger smiled at him innocently. Draco wondered what she knew that he didn't.

Harry calmed down finally enough to say, "Malfoy, what brought this on? A dare?"

"Yes." He replied bluntly. Harry shrugged, still chuckling occasionally.

"I think this may cause the entire school to have an apoplexy, but I wouldn't want Zabini to think you're a coward or anything."

"Even though he _is_." Weasley said venomously. Meanwhile, Draco was in mild shock that Potter had actually said yes. Whatever, he wasn't going to complain. Whether he was enemies with Potter or not, the guy was hot, and Draco was a Slytherin at heart. He did what he wanted, and right now, he wanted to touch Potter. A lot.

He held out his arm, still smirking. Harry took it and let him lead him out onto the dance floor, where they began dancing to a slow song with Draco's arms around Harry's neck and Harry's hands on his waist. Harry was still chuckling every now and then, especially when people started to notice them dancing together and began looking at them incredulously. A fast dance started and Draco turned to leave, having not said a word throughout the whole song, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave." He murmured. "I love this song." Draco didn't know what to say when Harry turned him around and began to gently grind with him. He hadn't planned on this at all. He just wanted to dance with Potter because he was hot, but now he was beginning to feel a strange bubbly feeling in his stomach that made him feel light-headed. He didn't know what it was, but it was rather scaring him. The next second he forgot completely about it because he could feeling something pressing against his arse and he was fairly sure it wasn't there a second ago. He groaned quietly and pushed back, grinding harder. Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips and pulled him closer. Draco's eyes went wide and he continued to dance, not knowing what else to do. When that song ended Harry turned him back around and wrapped his arms around his waist again. All he could see was Harry's face, looking nothing but serious.

"That umm, wasn't part of the dare." He mumbled. Harry's eyes pierced through him.

"I know."

Draco almost shuddered under the intensity of his gaze. "Wh-why are you doing this?"

Harry stopped dancing. "Why have you been ignoring me all year?"

"I haven't been…" Draco trailed off, realizing Harry was right. He had barely said anything to Harry the entire year, not an insult, jibe, or anything. "Oh. I have. I dunno…"

"I think I know why. Why don't you just admit it Draco? You know why." Harry relentlessly stared into his grey eyes. Draco panicked.

"I don't…I don't know what you're talking about." He pulled away and practically ran out of the Great Hall, not caring anymore if people were staring. Weasley stormed into his path and began yelling something like, _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM_?! But Draco shoved him aside and sprinted out the front door of the school. He ran outside where it was raining heavily and sat down by the lake. Harry was right, he always was. He was a coward, too, like Weasley had said. He knew why he had stopped taunting Harry. He loved him. He loved Harry Potter, and damn if he would ever admit it, even to himself. Except now that he thought about it, maybe everyone else already knew. Was he that obvious? It seemed that Blaise knew. Harry knew. Granger even knew! Yet he hadn't admitted it to himself until moments ago.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped up, only to slip on the wet grass and start to fall. A strong arm reached out to steady him, but instead Draco just dragged them down on top of him. When he finally got his bearings he saw Harry, his black hair plastered on top of his head and his robes stuck to his muscled body. Water dripped off of his nose and Draco resisted the urge to lick it off.

"Uhh. Potter. What are you doing-" He was cut off when Harry kissed him fiercely on the lips, devouring him hungrily. Draco lay there, shocked. Eventually he realized Harry would stop if he didn't start kissing back, so that's what he did. He kissed back with all his might, and Harry moaned into his mouth. Finally he had to come up for air and Draco gasped for air, staring into his eyes.

"I uhhh…I…"

Harry grinned. "So the great Draco Malfoy is finally speechless?"

Draco finally came out of his shock enough to say, "You always have been the only one who could make me speechless."

Harry smiled wider, then his expression abruptly became somber. "You always have been the only one for me."

Draco, through his shock, vaguely realized he could hear a song coming from the dance.

_I have planned my life, to the last detail  
With a story book romance to fill my days  
But the funny thing about answered prayer  
Is they come to you in unexpected ways_

"I…don't know what to say."

"Say you love me. Say you want me. I love you. I want you." Harry's open expression did strange things to his heart. His breathing quickened.

"I…love you. I want you. I need you." __

How could I plan on forever?  
When I never planned on you  
Someone to fall for  
To love for all eternity  
Baby let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give for ever to  
My destiny is you

"Good. Now can I kiss you again?" Harry murmured. Still unable to believe this was happening to him, Draco nodded, and Harry leaned down again to kiss him, only this time tenderly and softly. "You're so beautiful. You're mine."

"Forever."__

Cause you danced with me, and the earth stood still  
My heart can't quite believe how right this seems  
When you're in my arms the truth of us  
Is better than the best of all my dreams

How could I plan on forever?  
When I never planned on u  
Someone to fall for  
To love for all eternity  
Baby let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give forever to  
My destiny is u

Sometimes the one you're right  
for is standing too close to see  
But you saw the light and never gave up on me

Baby, let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give for ever to  
Now I see  
My destiny  
Is you


End file.
